


The Vacation

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Robert needs a vacation





	1. Intro, and Day 1

Since he started working at the company 6 years ago, he hadn’t had a deaccent vacation by himself. He felt like he really needed one. He wanted to go to one of those holiday places where you party all night and sleep all day in the sun. To empty his head and just enjoy himself for a while. People had suggested he’d go to a party island like Ibiza, but he’d decided not to, since maybe the crowd there, wasn’t really his own. In the end he’d got a good deal on a trip to Mallorca. 

The next couple of weeks were overwhelmingly stressful. Robert felt the need for time off building up. He guessed that he would need the rest the couple of weeks on Mallorca would give him. The relationship he’d been in was ending. He felt it in his guts. He wasn’t interested anymore, and he decided to brake it off before he left. He hadn’t been very faithful the last year anyway. 

He came home that night after breaking up. He felt exhausted. His girlfriend had become furious and it had taken all he had to try to calm her down. He still had to work with her father, who owned the company. He wanted to keep his job. He thought that he managed very well, until she’d set off an outburst, worse than he’d ever seen, or heard of. He’d actually been afraid for a while. He’d calmed her down in the end. He was good at that.  
He knew he was to greedy and not a very nice person, even if he thought he hid it well. He wanted power, and he wanted to be powerful and in control. He had goals and he was relentless and ruthless in his ways. He didn’t care who got in the way. And he knew it.

He managed to avoid his now ex-girlfriend the days up to the trip. Getting packed was making him feel better though. He decided to avoid the tourist-traps as he researched the hotel, and village he’d stay at. It was an area where rich and famous people were staying. He smirked.

Robert woke up early on the day of travel. He’d decided to take a taxi to the airport and it was on time, he threw his bags in the trunk. It was a matching set, with a suitcase and a carry on. The drive was short, and he checked in, and boarded the plane without incidents. When he arrived though. His suitcase was missing. He was relieved he’d packed his toiletries and a change of clothes in his carry on. His suitcase was located, and they estimated the arrival to a couple of hours. He paid a fee to have it delivered to his hotel, instead of waiting or coming back to pick it up. 

It was still early afternoon when he arrived at his hotel. He checked into his mini suite, and took a shower. It felt like heaven and he just wrapped himself in a towel and went out on the balcony. He had a nice view over the landscape, and the pool area. He went into the suite, and looked in the mini bar, took out a bottle of wine, and poured himself a glass before he went back out on the balcony in his towel. Sat down and enjoyed the heat and view. There were quite a lot of people at the pool area. He looked appreciatively at quite a few good-looking bodies down there. Nice bikinis and good-looking girls. 

He took a sip of wine, and looked around on the other balconies. The one beside him there were an older guy sitting with a coffee, reading a book, totally uninteresting Robert thought to himself. The one on the other side seemed empty. The one under the reading guy was occupied by two people, obviously a mum, too old, and a daughter, too young. He sighed and turned back to watching the girls by the pool. Voices from the balcony under reading guy drew his attention. There was a man’s voice talking to the older woman. He was talking about food, which was why Robert had felt his attention moving too it. When he heard the man talking about food, a rumble in his stomach had brought up the inclination that he was hungry. A knock on the door in the room below made the man’s voice disappear and he could hear him move away. 

Robert let his mind move towards eating. He decided to get dressed and go out to see if there were any good restaurants close to his hotel His bags should turn up soon. As that thought entered his mind he heard a knock on his own door. He went to open it. Outside the door a young man was standing he was overdressed in this weather, a long-sleeved tee, and shorts. 

At the sight of Robert, the young man started blushing. He followed the young man’s eyes, and realised he was still just wearing his towel. “Yes?” he asked the younger man, who started blushing even more. He took a step aside and Robert saw his suitcase behind the dark-haired man in the hallway. “It was delivered to us, we live in 405” There was a sign with 504 on the luggage. Robert looked up at the young man who looked like he needed a fast escape. Robert gave him one “Thank you” he said and expected the man to leave, which he did. With a glance at Robert over his shoulder. Robert didn’t linger on it, he took his suitcase and went into the suite and unpacked.

As he went out to the lift he checked himself out in the mirror. He looked good, and he knew it. He smirked at the image of himself in the blank surface of the elevator door. When it came, there were two good looking girls in it, and he eyed them appreciatively. The lift stopped on the next floor and the people from the balcony, and the young man stepped into the now full elevator. It was crowded, and the young man stood right behind him. Robert could feel his body heat. He ignored it, and kept looking at the girls. When they arrived at the lobby they all went out. The girls seemed to check where he was going, so he walked the walk, and as he expected, they giggled and followed him. He decided on a nice-looking sea food restaurant. When he entered, he saw the girls sitting down at a table close to him. He decided to get on with his food, before maybe going over to introduce himself. He looked up from the menu as a loud company entered the restaurant and sat down between him and the good-looking girls from the hotel. He sighed. It was the balcony family. 

As he got his wine he looked towards the girls. One of them seemed interested in the younger man at the balcony family’s table. The other definitely had her eyes on himself. He met her eyes and winked. Then the waiter came with his food.  
When he was finished with the meal, Robert spent some time flirting with the girls from the hotel. It didn’t take them long to move over to his table and start on his wine bottle. They were fun, and nice. He noticed that one of the girls seemed interested in the suitcase guy from balcony family. He smirked as the guy went to the restroom, and he followed. When he entered the guy was washing his face. Robert went about his business. As he stood beside the guy in the mirror he smirked at him again. “What? You don’t recognise me with clothes on?”. The guy shrugged, and a faint blush spread in his face. “Been here long” he asked the guy, who shrugged again but answered the question. “Nah, came yesterday” he stated. “Robert”, Robert introduced himself. The other man nodded, “Aaron” he said. As they left the restroom, Robert invited him to sit with them, which Aaron did.

It didn’t take long for Robert to get somewhere with the girl, he couldn’t remember her name, but that wasn’t important. They hit it of. Aaron was a nice guy to be around. A bit grumpy, but smart and had a great sense of humour. The girls seemed to like him, and he didn’t compete with Robert about the attention of the girls. Aaron’s mother and sister left, after telling him to take care. As the night progressed and a couple of bottles of wine for the girls and Robert, and beer for Aaron they decided to find a club. So they paid up and left. 

They found a place close to the hotel. Easy to find their way back. It was too early for it to be full, so they had no problems finding a booth. Robert ordered some more wine, and beer for Aaron. As the night progressed he found himself speaking more with the man, who talked about interesting subjects, and he discovered he had a lot in common with, instead of the girls who both of them were quite shallow. When it was Aaron’s turn to buy the rounds, he left for the bar, the club had gotten quite busy while they’d been talking. Robert flirted with the girls as Aaron left. After a while he looked up to see if the drinks were on their way. He saw Aaron standing at the bar, talking with some bloke. He ordered, and came back with the bottle, before he excused himself and went back to the bloke and the bar. Robert kept an eye on them for a while, and continued his relentless flirting with the girl of interest. The other girl, lost interest and left them at it.

Robert glanced back at the bar and noticed that Aaron was gone. He felt a bit strange for a moment, but pushed it to the back of his mind and concentrated on the girl in front of him.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's a bit of a slow burn.

He woke up in a haze. He’d had too much to drink last night. He could feel another body in bed, and looked up and saw the girl from last night. He didn’t remember how she got there, or what had happened. He must have been really wasted. He got up and got into the shower. He hoped that the girl would be gone when he finally came out of the bathroom. But no such luck. She was sitting on the bed, looking expectantly at him. He ignores her as he puts some clothes on. He doesn’t even remember a name. He decides to go down to the breakfast buffet, and ushers the girl out as he leaves. She seems upset. He shrugs.

Down in the restaurant he orders an Americano and a full English, he doesn’t eat. He looks at it and feels queasy. It’s too greasy. So, a paracetamol, lots of water and a lazy day in the sun it is. He looks around the restaurant area, but doesn’t se either balcony family or Aaron. He wonders if Aaron picked somebody up. He wonders if Aaron shares room with the rest of balcony family. He wonders why he’s thinking about such things. He gets up, walks through the restaurant. Ignores the looks from the girl he woke up with, and her friend. As he enters his room, he changes in to trunks, pick up a book and a towel, and walk out to the pool, to find a sunbed. 

He finds a sunbed he likes and lays down in the sun and doses off. It’s warm and comfortable. After about an hour he can hear the sunbeds next to him getting occupied. He wakes up a little as he hears the shrill voice of balcony mum, scolding someone who just groans in answer. He smirks. It sounds like a grumpy growl. Aaron’s night seems to have been as booze filled as his own.

He opens an eye, and focus his gaze at Aaron, “hang over?” he asks. Aaron shrugs as Robert holds back a laugh. He looks as miserable as Robert feels. “Rough night?” he continues, looking at Aaron. Under the black tee, he can see the other man has some love bites on his neck, when Aaron moved, he also saw some bruising on one of his hips. Aaron shrugs again. Robert doesn’t want details, so he smirks, and asks Aaron why he’s under a sun shade, wearing a tee and shorts. Aaron looks at him, and shrugs again

Aaron doesn’t seem to be a man of many words Robert thinks. It’s like pulling teeth. He’d spoken a lot yesterday. He doesn’t stop to ask himself why he tries to continue the dialogue, or rather monologue. But he does. He asks Aaron all kinds of questions, not getting much of an answer, until he remembers something from the night before, and finally brakes the code, and asks Aaron about his favourite car. Aaron liked cars. 

As the day progresses, they both stay in their sun beds. Soaking sun, and by lunch time they both feel better. Robert suggests they order pizza from the poolside bar. Aaron agrees. When the food arrives, they are well into a discussion about Robert’s vintage Porsche. Robert is enjoying himself more than he should. They are fast becoming friendly.

At siesta time, Robert suggests a walk around the town. They take their things. Robert hasn’t even looked at his book. Aaron tells his mum that he’s going out. They go up to their different rooms to get dressed. Again, Robert wonders if Aaron shares his room with his mum and sister. Again, he wonders why he cares. He puts some shorts on, and a short-sleeved button up shirt. He checks himself in the mirror, it will have to do. He imagines Aaron dressing. But pushes those thoughts away.

When they meet in the lobby five minutes later, Robert chuckles to himself. Aaron might have changed into other clothes, but you can’t tell. It’s the same black tee and shorts as before, or a variety of the same. Robert wonders if he had any tees other than black. He looked good in black though Robert looked at the man appreciatively then he chided himself. Don’t go there he thought. He put on a smile, and continued the conversation where they left of before.

It was an easy and nice afternoon. Robert enjoyed himself, and it seemed like Aaron did to. The conversation was easy and nice. Aaron contributing as much as Robert. As dinner time approached. Aaron excused himself and told Robert he’d promised his family to eat with them. They decided to meet up later for a beer. As he saw the back of Aaron in the hotel lobby he got lost in thoughts, it took a while to realise his eyes were glued on the other mans ass. When he caught himself, he averted his eyes. He saw the girl from last night and ducked away. He went to a restaurant close to the hotel.

At 10 pm he met up with Aaron. They went down the street and found a bar they both liked. They ordered a pint each and sat down. The easy conversation continued, and they bantered. Robert realised Aaron held his full attention when a girl sat down at their table. She was gorgeous, and seemed like she was interested in Aaron. A sudden spike of jealousy filled Robert. He tried to push it away.

The girl definitely flirted with Aaron, who seemed oblivious. He continued his conversation with Robert as if she wasn’t there. Avoiding all her questions, and squirmed when she started to touch him. It didn’t take long for the girl to give up her tries to get Aaron’s attention. Robert sighed, the girl looked at him and he shrugged. Aaron left to get them new pints, and the girl left as he did.

Robert looked at Aaron in the bar. He was speaking with a man. It didn’t look like the man from yesterday. He stopped in his thought. Decided not to go there. The beers arrived, and Aaron seemed to cut the man off. He took the beers and walked over to their table. Robert offered him a smile as he sat down. A couple of pints turned into a lot of pints. Robert’s head felt crystal clear, well until it didn’t. Aaron chuckled when he missed the table with his glass, and it smashed against the floor. Shards everywhere. Looking up, Robert knew he needed support, and threw his arm around Aaron’s shoulder. 

The short walk back to the hotel was a struggle. Both of them as wasted as the other. Robert leant on Aaron and tried keep his face straight as they giggled like schoolgirls. Trying to look sober while walking the short stretch to the hotel was not an easy task.

The bar in the hotel was still open when they arrived, and as soon as they were inside they were stopped by someone standing in their way. Balcony mum was looking at them with a raised eye brow, and with a shrill voice she scalded them. They both bowed their heads like little boys, and Robert tried to contain his giggles. As if they actually were little boys, she sent them to their rooms and they scurried away as fast as they could. Aaron almost tripped over a chair in his hurry to get away from his mum. 

They live on different floors, but when the lift stopped. Robert automatically walked out of it. Aaron looked at him with curious eyes, and asked if Robert was going to escort him to his door. Robert nodded, chuckled and offered him his arm. Aaron smirked and took it, and they walk side by side the short distance to the door. Robert bows, and almost falls over. Aaron catches him and pulls him up to a standing position. For a moment. Just enough to make Robert glance down to catch the view of Aarons lips. They are too close. Robert knows he only has to move forward an inch to catch Aaron’s lips in a kiss. He wonders why he’s even thinking of it. He can see Aaron looking at him. He peels his eyes from the other man’s lips and takes a step back. Bows, takes Aaron’s hand and gives it a courteous kiss while they both giggle. 

He walks back to the lift, and his room. They have some kind of connection he thinks. He also thinks about those lips, and as his head hits the pillow, he imagines how they would feel pressed against his own.


	3. Day 3

He woke up with a hang over again, but not as bad as the morning before. And he remembered every single detail of the night before. He couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. At least he didn’t have to kick anyone out of his bed. He groaned and reached for the bottle of water and the paracetamol, he’d placed on his nightstand. He gulped half the bottle down and closed his eyes. The light was too bright. He wondered if he’d kick Aaron out if he’d spent the night. He stopped there. Wherever did that idea come from? He hadn’t entertained thoughts like that for years. He tried to push the thoughts away as he got up and dressed for breakfast.

As he came down to the buffet he spotted balcony family in a corner. Mum seemed to have a quiet word with Aaron. He didn’t know what about but the man blushed. He looked around, it was quite crowded, so he decided on the table beside balcony family. He moved through the restaurant and Aaron looked up and smiled as he saw him. Robert’s eyes locked with him and he raised an eyebrow. He sat down at the table he ordered an Americano and decided he could eat, which made him decide on a full English again. Balcony family seemed to be finished, and Aaron’s mum and sister stood up. Aaron shuffled over and sat down opposite Robert. 

He looked up. Aaron had some tea in his cup and as Robert’s food came, he stole a piece of bacon from the plate. Robert looked at him. He usually didn’t like anyone stealing from his plate. But he couldn’t bother.  
“Did you get an earful from your mum this morning then?” he asked with a wink. When he saw him blush, his own smile widened? “What did she say?” he continued with his questions. Aaron looked down into his mug. Robert watched him in silence, until the other man shrugged and mumbled something about drinking. He was sure that Aaron just lied to him. He wondered why, but didn’t pursue. It was up to Aaron to share. He took a look at his plate and realised that Aaron had eaten all his bacon, and was now munching on a piece of toast. He raised an eyebrow again at the man, who had the decency to blush with the piece of bread half way to his mouth.

Robert took a sip of coffee, “what say, we rent a car and go for a ride up the mountains” he changed the subject. Aaron seemed to consider, before he shrugged and agreed, with a “sounds ok”. Robert nodded and drank the rest of his coffee in silence, had some toast with beans, and wondered why Aaron seemed so cautious. Before they left the hotel, Aaron went to tell his family. Robert sat down in the lobby, playing with his phone. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. Aaron looked gorgeous in his usual outfit. It seemed like he hadn’t bothered to shave this morning, so he had a five o’clock shadow already. The stubble suited him. Robert shook his head to clear his thoughts. He stood up and they walked side by side out of the hotel.

He looked at Aaron as he drove the car. He had settled on a small car, but with a cab. The wind blew through their hair. It was warm and relaxed. Aaron looked like he was enjoying himself. There was a smile on his face and his eyes were closed. “You’re not going to fall asleep on me?” he asked. An eye opened. It focused on him, before it closed again. Robert felt warm inside. He put the radio on low, and just drove. Now and then glancing at the now sleeping man in the passenger’s seat.

He found a restaurant and woke Aaron up. He was hungry and a bit tired after driving for a couple of hours. Aaron shook and stretched. Robert felt his mouth water. He must be hungrier than he thought. Probably thirsty too. He pointed to the restaurant asked “food?” and they got out of the car. Aaron seemed to tense as they went into the restaurant. The air condition made the air crisp, and there was white linen at the tables. The waiters were dressed in black suits. They were seated at a table and Robert ordered a glass of wine for himself and a bottle of beer for Aaron, who nodded as he ordered. They were handed the menus and browsed through them.

As Aarons steak came, Robert saw his pasta dish and regretted his order. The steak looked really good. He decided to pick up the conversation from breakfast. “So, what did your mum really scold you about”. Aaron looked at him, he seemed more relaxed. “She said I shouldn’t get my hopes up” came the answer. Although he didn’t really get it, this time Robert knew Aaron was telling the truth. “Hopes about what?” he asked Aaron who squirmed and shrugged then moved all of his attention into his meal. Robert was intrigued. Not so much curious, but what made the other man lie, blush and squirm? He took a sip from his glass and decided to let it go, and started on easier topics.

By the time they had finished the main course, a dessert and coffee, they had moved out on a veranda and were seated in the sun. Well Robert was. Aaron sat under a parasol in the shadow. The conversation was easy going and the different subject none too heavy. Robert was happy to get to know Aaron. It didn’t take long for a couple of women to notice them on the veranda. They moved closer and asked to sit down at their table. Robert looked at Aaron, who shrugged, so he looked at the ladies and nodded. They brought a bottle of wine.

Robert tried to suss Aaron out, to see if he seemed interested in any of the ladies. He seemed totally not bothered by any such thing. Robert got his hopes up. Did he, why did he even think that way? Was he interested in Aaron? He looked at the ladies and started talking to the one he thought prettier. She was a bore. He got utterly fed up within in minutes. He turned to Aaron. “Continue the drive?” he asked. Aaron got up, waved a short good bye to the ladies and followed Robert to the car.

When they came up to it, Robert offered Aaron to drive. He accepted, and Robert took the opportunity to check him out thoroughly. He had held his eyes to himself up till now. He realised that Aaron really was gorgeous. And that he was interested. Really interested. Aaron seemed oblivious of girls. The only ones he’d ever seen him speak to, was guys. And himself. His mother had scolded him not to get his hopes up”. Aaron was totally into him. He was sure of it! He smirked. This may be a very interesting holiday.

Like Aaron could feel Robert’s eyes upon him, he turned his glance from the road, and met them for a second. It was enough for Robert’s stomach to churn. Aaron had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Very interesting holiday. They drove for a while. Robert relaxed and followed Aaron’s lead from before, taking a nap. He dreamt of blue eyes.

When he woke up, the car was still, and silent and empty. He couldn’t see Aaron anywhere close. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. He sat back and waited. It only took a couple of minutes for Aaron to come back. Robert watched him as he came closer. “needed a break” Aaron told him. He smirked and asked where they were. Aaron shrugged. “No clue, don’t ask me to find the way back” he quipped to which Robert laughed. He thoroughly enjoyed the bantering with the other man.  
*  
The afternoon turned into early evening and they were driving back again. Robert had decided to have his way with Aaron, but he’d discovered it to be some kind of problem getting there during the afternoon. His flirting was received as jokes, and Aaron on one hand seemed to enjoy it, on the other hand he seemed to be a bit upset with being messed around. Robert didn’t really know what to do to get him to understand, without being blunt about it. Even if it felt like Aaron was into him, he might just get a fist in the face if he’d read the signs wrong. Aaron wasn’t obviously gay. And he knew, even if he’d had a couple of flings and one-night stands with men. He didn’t come across as anything but a lady’s man.

He decided to get Aaron drunk – again. And to make his move. They left the car at the hire and Robert invited Aaron for dinner at the restaurant from the first night. He ordered some liquid courage in the form of bottles of beer, and asked the waitress to keep them coming. They ordered some food. As the night progressed so did Robert’s flirting. He finally felt like he was getting there, when balcony family walked in, and Aaron left him to join them. Robert sat for a while, just looking over at the other table. Then he decided to take an early night, so he paid up and started to leave the restaurant. As he walked towards the hotel, he decided to walk around for a while before he’d go to his room. It was getting dark, and there were lots of people walking around in the area.

He came back to the hotel about half an hour later. He looked around the hotel bar to see if he could see Aaron. There was no sign of him, and he couldn’t see balcony family either. He sighed and walked towards the lifts, he took one to his floor and walked towards and got into his room. He took a beer from the mini bar, and heard a noise from the balcony. He walked towards it and saw a shadow sitting in one of the chairs. Aaron leant back. “They really should have better security in a place like this” he said with a smirk and put a beer bottle, from Roberts minibar to his lips. Robert didn’t ask him how he got in, or why. He just chuckled, and sat down in the other chair. They sat in silence.

When the bottles were empty, Robert got up to get new ones. As he turned around with the new bottles in his hands, he saw Aaron going through the balcony doors. He looked around and sat down in the couch. Robert walked towards him, and sat down beside him. He turned on the telly, there was an American movie on, dubbed in Spanish. That’s all Robert noticed before he turned his full attention to Aaron. He looked at the other man considering for a moment before he decided to make his move.

As he leaned forward to catch Aarons lips with his own, he noticed the distance was shorter than he thought it would be. He realised that Aaron had met him half way. Aaron’s lips were surprisingly soft. And his hands were surprisingly active. They seemed to want to touch all of Robert’s body at the same time. It felt good. Better than good. He groaned into the other man’s mouth. He realised that the roaming hands on his body didn’t just roam as he felt himself being freed from his shirt, and his zipper open. He was undressed before he could start on Aaron’s clothes.  
Head and hands full of Aaron he groaned again. They almost fell of the couch. The telly was long forgotten. Robert pinned Aaron to the cushions and tried to devour him. He felt like he was disappearing in some sort of bliss.


	4. Day 4

As Robert woke up in the early hours of the morning, he felt warm and clammy. For a moment he thought he’d forgotten to put the AC on, but then he felt a warm body press against his own. With a smile he remembered what had happened during the night. His hands started to roam without a plan. Just enjoying the touch, trying to cover as much of the body under his fingers as possible, without waking the other man up. He was successful for a while. Then Aaron woke up, with a stretch and a moan. Robert took full advantage of the fact that other man seemed to be at least a bit unconscious, and locked his lips, morning breath and all, with Aaron’s. Who didn’t seem to mind at all.

It was hot, in more ways than one, and sticky. Robert didn’t mind at all when Aaron got him on his feet and lead him towards the shower. The anticipation of what was going to happen was almost enough to make him run towards the room. He felt like a giddy teenager. He pushed Aaron up against the bathroom door and resumed kissing him. When Robert needed to come out for air, He could feel the other man kissing his throat and reaching for the doorknob they stumbled into the cool of the bathroom.

Waking up the second time, Robert realised he was alone in bed. He was sure he’d fell asleep in Aaron’s arms. He’d felt safe. Now he felt alone, it was awkward. He never used to feel lonely. He got up and decided to have a slow day. He went around the suit where he didn’t find any traces of Aaron ever being there. Except for the trash. Aaron seemed to have cleaned up before he left. Robert wondered how long he’d slept for. He got dressed and ordered some room service, so he didn’t’ have to go out of the room. When the food came he went out on the balcony. He looked out over the pool area and opened the parasol, so he could sit in the shade.

He saw balcony family, with Aaron in a far corner beside the pool. He let his eyes roam over the now pretty familiar body, down by the pool, and wondered again, why he had his t-shirt on by the pool. It looked warm. As far as he could see Aaron stayed in the shade during the afternoon So did Robert. He caught Aaron’s eye occasionally. He didn’t make any indication that he was interested in meeting up with Robert though. That left Robert in more than a little confused. Men, and women, usually didn’t just leave in the morning, it was him who left. They didn’t just let go, they wanted to stay, to keep meeting. He pushed away, he wasn’t pushed away. The thoughts wandered as he continued to check Aaron out.

It was an hour before balcony family moved, they picked their stuff up, and went indoors. Robert could see the girl hanging their towels on their balcony, she looked up at him, waved and left again. Robert started to expect a knock on the door that never came. After about half an hour he got fed up. Since he started to get hungry again he decided to go out to eat. Aaron could knock all he wanted. He would come back when he felt like it. He decided to take a walk before he settled in any restaurant.

It was a spectacular town he stayed in, and he truly enjoyed the walk. That is until he saw balcony family, with Aaron, in a restaurant with a bloke Aaron’s age, seated at his side. Aaron seemed happy, and so did the rest of the family. Robert somehow felt betrayed. And angry. He decided that Aaron wasn’t worth it, there and then. He didn’t stop, he went to another restaurant. One in which Aaron was not.

It was a nice restaurant. The lady at the table beside him, was a little older, and had male company. It didn’t stop Robert from flirting though. Before soon he lost interest and moved on to a couple of girls sitting at another table. They giggled and moved to his table and he bought a bottle of wine. Robert was bored out of his mind within 10 minutes. The girls were boring, young, shallow, and they giggled. Robert missed Aaron. It made him annoyed with himself. But he thought of the easy company, interesting subjects and how he enjoyed bantering. It all had felt easy with Aaron. He scowled mentally and turned to the girl closest and tried again. When he felt himself yawning, he asked them if they wanted to go to a club or something.

The club was dark, and loud. When he looked around, there were a lot of young girls, and older men. He felt out of place for once. People started to arrive slowly the place filled up. He thought of leaving though, before he saw Aaron enter. His company was there, and his mum. She seemed out of place. He tried not to look at them and concentrated on the girl that seemed the least boring of the two. He kept an eye on Aaron and his company. It took him about 15 minutes to figure out that the man in their company wasn’t there to do with Aaron. He was flirting wildly with his mother. Regret and embarrassment made his cheeks red. He was relieved that he hadn’t done anything really stupid yet.

He looked Aaron’s way. Tried to catch his eyes. He seemed indifferent to Robert. Didn’t look his way at all. The girl on his left had her hand on his thigh, he shook it off. He gave Aaron 5 minutes, before he got up from the table and went into the gent’s. He splashed some water on his face and thought of what to do. Before he could decide, the girl, the one he’d paid attention to, slipped into the room. He looked at her. She smiled at him and walked slowly trying to be seductive, towards him. She didn’t look up as the door opened behind her. Robert did.

Aaron looked at the scene before him and turned to leave. Robert shuffled the girl out of his way to get to him. Leaving the girl standing open mouthed in the middle of the gent’s while Robert followed Aaron. He gripped his arm and pulled. When the girl came out of the men’s room, Robert was already pressing his lips, and body up against Aaron, who was trapped against the wall, kissing him back fiercely. “All the nice-looking ones, taken or gay” the girl scoffed. Robert could feel Aaron’s smile against his lips. He enjoyed that feeling and forgot about everything else.

“So, what about you ignoring me?” Aaron asked him when he got his breath back. Robert shrugged. “Didn’t wanna intrude” he said, he didn’t even want to confess to himself that he’d been jealous. He was way to, into Aaron in too short of a time. Well he only had a couple of days left, and then they would go their separate ways. He leant into Aarons space again and caught his lips. They left the club soon after that, to spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms.


	5. Day 5

The second morning in a row he woke up at the crack of dawn, warm and clammy, and content. He reached out for Aaron and pulled him in closer. He sighed content and closed his eyes again. Drowsing of to sleep he could feel the other man settle in his arms, and he nuzzled into the nape of the neck in front of him. When he woke up next time he was alone in his bed. He raised his head and felt a bit of panic before he heard the water running in the shower and leant back into the pillow. 

It wasn’t like him to feel content. It was an unusual feeling. Usually he wanted more. In every aspect of life. Content felt new and actually a bit odd. He heard Aaron getting out of the shower. He looked expectantly at the door, and heard the other man move around. When the door finally opened, he was ready to pounce. He closed his eyes, and when Aaron came closer to the bed, he reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him on top of him. He landed with a surprised yelp. Robert laughed out loud and leaned forward to into a kiss. 

He embraced the body in his arms, and with a wide smile claimed those lips again. He felt Aaron’s hands roam his body. Then there was a forceful knock on the door. None of them acknowledged the sound, as it made its way to their lust hazed brains. They pulled apart and looked at each other through another onset of knocks. Then continued with what they were doing.

It didn’t take long for Aaron’s phone to start ringing. He groaned as the younger man rolled off him. “they’re not gonna give up” he heard the other man mutter as he approached his clothes sits back on the floor and managed to pick up the phone at the umpthieth ring. “Yes” he could hear Aaron growl into it. 

He smirked and stood up to walk towards the man on the floor. He took a firm grip and tilted Aaron’s head up, before attacking his throat with his lips. As a strangled noise escaped the throat his licking and kissing, he feels victorious. He knows that Aaron can’t hear a word said on the phone, since he feels that all the man’s focus is on himself. He hears how Aaron tries to excuse himself and ask if he can call back later. It comes out with a squeak as Robert nips his earlobe and pulls his hair. He can hear the angry response in the phone, but he doesn’t care about anything other than the skin beneath his hands, and lips. 

They are writhing on the floor when one of them gather enough coherence to say something. “You’re going to get me dead, one way or another” Aaron mutters in Robert’s ear, right before he can feel him lick across it, and then pay special attention to it, nipping away until everything turned into a blur.

When they were done, two grown man laying nude on their backs in a suit in a hotel, panting. They decided on a shower. He had to let Aaron go to meet his mother, he felt like an idiot who didn’t want to let him go. Some part of him worried that he wouldn’t come back, and that made him a bit uneasy with himself. He felt a ting of vulnerability and decided to push it to the back of his head. They had decided to meet up in the hotel lobby, and walk to the beach, Aaron had suggested pedalo’s, so that was the plan. 

Robert had to wait for a while in the hotel lobby, he felt himself fidget until he saw Aaron coming out of one of the lifts. He felt stupidly happy as he saw the soft white long sleeved tee and trunks that fit like they were sewn on the man. He tried not to let his mind wander and concentrated on staying coherent, and with that not to pounce the man in front of all the other hotel guests. He felt a smile spread on his face, and he felt ok, to let it. They left together and walked slowly towards the beach.

Since they’d missed breakfast, and he could hear Aaron’s stomach protesting the fact, he suggested brunch in one of the kiosks by the promenade. They sat in a quiet spot, tugging away on their food, sneaking glances at each other. It was going to be a long day, he thought to himself. Robert bought them a couple of extra bottles of water, and they went down to the water, hired a pedalo and set of. Lazily they steered away from the crowd and found a quiet spot away from the crowds. He felt content with the company and the silence. 

It didn’t take long for him to sneak his hand over to hold Aaron’s. It felt nice. He was kind of public, holding another man’s hand. He’d never done that before. Well he’d never been in a relationship with a man either. He stopped and pulled back his hand. Sat up straight, and looked over at Aaron, laying back in a relaxed pose, oblivious. He turned and dived in to the water, he needed to collect his thoughts. He could obviously not think clearly close to Aaron. 

He swam behind the boat, it felt secluded, and tried to figure out what was going on. He felt weird. Well he felt lots of things. He tried to shut of his thoughts and enjoy the moment like usual, but his mind somehow ended up with questions. He was never the one with questions. He took a deep breath, he wouldn’t be able to come to any conclusion anyway, so he decided to stop thinking and go with the flow. 

The flow was, swimming around the vessel reaching for Aaron’s hand and pulling him down for a kiss, while secretly pulling him into the water. With a splash he hit the surface and Robert got his arms around the squirming man. The water made his body feel slippery, wonderful and it was hot… He tried to stay with the kissing, knowing that someone could appear and see them at any moment. But Aaron’s body was so very touchable, even with wet clothes on, and the illusion of being totally secluded was there. He reached out and started to rip the other man’s tee off. 

He almost didn’t notice the scars covering Aaron’s torso under the water. He definitely didn’t think of them, until they climbed up into the pedalo and sat sated beside each other drying of in the sun. When he came to his senses again he remembered the scars and looked over at Aaron. He’d put his white tee on again, since it was wet, it was see through, all of Aaron’s chest was covered in scars, long scars, short scars and scars of all sorts. In a move completely different from his customary moves, he didn’t ask, he didn’t ignolige them. It was two days left of his vacation, and he didn’t need to know. Two days he suddenly realised with something resembling panic. “Let’s go back to the room” he murmured. 

They started their lazy journey back, slow and comfortable. As soon as they reached the beach, and he felt the sand under his feet he is suddenly in a hurry back to the hotel, even if it’s still the middle of the afternoon. They buy some food for later in one of the small shops close to the hotel. When they enter the lobby, Aaron spots his family, and leaves his side to join them for a while. Robert looks around feeling lost, before he takes the bag of food and drink and walks to the lifts heading for the room.

When he stepped out of the lift he saw a girl knocking at his door, it was what’s-her-name from the first night. He debated going back into the lift, but she turned and saw him before he could decide. She approached him quickly and he could feel unease settle in his stomach. He moved forward towards his suite. “There you are, Robert” she said. He shrugged back and moved to take his key-card out of his pocket. “Here I am” he offered. She put on her best smile and invited him to a party that evening. As he was opening his mouth to answer he could feel Aaron approaching. Feel it. It was the weirdest feeling ever. 

Robert turned around and there he was. Like a young god walking towards him. He forgot about what’s-her-name and took in the sight of Aaron. Who stopped and looked somewhere beside Robert’s elbow. He remembered the girl. “I’ll just go down and get something from my room” Aaron said, and suddenly he was gone. Robert felt a stab of fear again wondering if he would come back. If he did, he was going to lock him in his room, and never let him out of sight. He didn’t linger on that thought. He got rid of what’s-her-name by telling her he was otherwise engaged this evening and couldn’t attend her party. He swiped the key-card and escaped through the door, before she could follow. He put the groceries on the counter, and in the little refrigerator in the corner. And went out on the balcony, only to find Aaron sitting in one of the chairs.

“Regular burglar, are you?” he asked quite surprised. He turned his back on Aaron, went in to the room, and did as he promised himself. Hung the ‘Do not disturb’ sign on the door, closed it and locked it. Then he moved to the bedroom, pulled the curtains and moved into the other room until he darkened the whole suit. A light came when Aaron entered, and shut the balcony door behind him. He smirked at Robert. “Got plans? Do you?” he muttered as he opened the to button of his own trunks and started on the string. Robert watched him undress. “I’m not letting you out, you know that? Don’t you” he told Aaron who nodded, and slowly approached. The rest of the afternoon, evening and night disappeared in pure bliss.

He'd come here for the sun, water, and drinks. He enjoyed it here because of Aaron, and he rather spend time in his room being able to touch and enjoy him, than on the beach enjoying the sun and drink, but not Aaron's body.


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter

Robert woke up slowly. He felt warm and secure. Totally safe. He was entangled with Aaron, legs, arms and body. They’d spent the whole evening, and night in bed. Exploring, and enjoying each other. He was looking forward to two days of adoring Aarons body, and the feelings Aaron brought forth in him. He smiled. Contentment spread. He reached out to touch the back of the man in his arms and started stroking it. It felt soft and right under his fingers.

He could feel Aaron waking up under his hands. His breath changed, and he huffed. He freed himself from Robert’s embrace and looked up to the ceiling. Robert turned to lay on his side and watched him carefully. He seemed a bit off. He wondered why. “What time is it?” Aaron asked, and he shrugged, “what does it matter” he answered and couldn’t stay away any longer, he let his hands touch Aarons torso. “It matters” Aaron said, “I have to pack, I’m leaving in a couple of hours”. Robert’s breath hitched. His heart almost stopped. “Home?” he croaked, his voice sounded like it got stuck in his throat.

Aaron looked at him. “I’m going home, I came here before you did, I’m leaving today” he said in a solemn voice. “Will I see you again” Robert felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. He couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing Aaron again. Maybe it was because the man was naked in his bed and until a couple of moments ago, totally entwined with himself. Maybe it was something else. Aaron seemed oblivious though. Getting out of bed, heading for the shower.

Robert stayed in bed until he heard Aaron getting into the shower. He listened as the other man left the room, walked to the shower and put the water on. When he heard him pull the door to the shower closed, he got out of bed. He walked across the room. He was going to make the most of the time left. He opened the bathroom door slowly, trying to not make a sound. He walked across the bathroom trying to be as silent as possible. He didn’t need to undress, he was already nude. He saw Aaron standing with his back to the door of the shower. He opened it slowly and stepped in behind Aaron, taking the soap, and started lather the other mans back. He smirked as Aaron responded with a deep moan.

He so enjoyed the sounds Aaron made. He was going to miss them, as much as his body, and company. He was going to miss the man that was now squirming under his hands. It hit him hard. He never missed anyone. He was the one other people missed. Still. He couldn’t stay away. He stepped closer, and pressed against Aarons back, his lips searching for that spot in the nape of Aaron’s neck. The spot that made the man go wild. It didn’t go wrong this time either. He got his arms full of Aaron.

It took an hour for them to get out of the shower. Another hour to get dressed and down to the breakfast area. They sat and ate in silence. Robert didn’t really know what to say, or what to do. He usually was not the one in this situation. Had the roles been reversed, he would have been like a fish in water. Now he was hooked, line and sinker. Aaron seemed unconcerned and quite oblivious to Robert’s agony. He drank his tea in silence and had a sturdy plate of food in front of him, shovelling it into his mouth.

When breakfast was eaten, Robert felt a twinge of insecurity, would Aaron spend any more time with him before he left, or would he just leave? They left the hotel restaurant together. Aaron headed for his room, and Robert didn’t try to pressure him into coming to his. He got in and sat down on the balcony to get some sun. He smirked at himself as he looked down his white body. It was obvious to anyone he’d not spent much time outside daytime. He was a shade darker than a sheet. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly he awoke, startled as someone touched his shoulder. He looked up, at Aaron, who else didn’t knock, and just appeared on his balcony. “I forgot some stuff” he said and entered the suit. Robert got up and followed him inside. “Will I see you again” he asked. Aaron smiled at him. “Do you want to?” he answered with a question. Robert squirmed. Of course, he wanted to, he wouldn’t have asked, otherwise would he? He nodded and shrugged. He tried to not look desperate. He didn’t feel like Aaron bought it as he looked at him with one eye brow raised. “My phone number” he said and reached for Robert’s phone. As he entered the digits, Robert had a sudden urge, and he wrote his address on a piece of paper which he handed Aaron. “If you’re ever in London” he said, and pressed call on his phone, “and there you have my number” to which Aaron smiled and leant in, and kissed Roberts jaw, before he was gone. He disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

Robert saw them leave. He sat on his balcony. Balcony family and Aaron left. He felt kind of empty. He sat on the balcony for the rest of the day. When the afternoon faded into night, he went into the now very empty room, took a shower, and decided to go to one of the fancier restaurants to have a meal. He dressed up a little and went out. He found himself a nice restaurant. The menu seemed inviting, so he decided to go inside. He waited for service and was sat down at a corner table. He ordered some wine, and a nice appetizers, before a main course. Two girls entered the restaurant and came to his table, they asked to sit, and he nodded. He took a sip of wine and tried his best to enjoy himself. This was his last night. He was going home tomorrow evening.

Home to an empty flat. He tried to interest himself in the girl’s dialogue but got lost half way. They didn’t speak of anything Robert had any interest in. He found himself missing Aaron. That made him more resolute to enjoy someone else’s company that night. He threw himself into the conversation. When the girls wanted to move on to a club, he followed. He didn’t want to be alone.

A couple of hours later, he found himself on his balcony. Alone. Feeling lonely. He had to admit to himself that he missed Aaron. It was only a short couple of days. And he missed the man. A man. He’d never thought that would happen. He decided to go to bed, and tomorrow. He would wake up, do his packing, and make a plan. A plan how to get Aaron.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day

First time in days, he woke up alone. He’d had trouble falling asleep, thinking of Aaron. He’d decided that he wanted the man. And that he would try to get him to come visit, once he came home. He’d been laying awake for hours, looking at his phone, thinking of reasons not to send him messages and asking him about what he was up to and stuff. He wanted to invite him personally, well via phone. In the end he had persuaded himself that it would be clingy, and that he had to come up with a battle plan first.

Since his flight didn’t leave until the evening he decided to pack his stuff and have a nice long day at the pool. He went down for breakfast first and ate in silence. As he contemplated his options he looked around in the restaurant. He saw nothing of interest and went up to his room. Did his packing. Looked a while at the balcony but decided against it. He would miss Aaron too much. He went to the pool instead. He splayed out on a beach chair and closed his eyes. As his brains didn’t slow down, he decided now was as good a time as any for making plans.

He let the sun soak his body. His mind occupied with ways to get Aaron to meet him in London. He knew that he had a job and thought that it probably would take some time for him to get more time off, since he’d just had a weeks’ vacation. He formulated a text message to send as soon as he was home. He even put it in his phone and felt much better after that.

He heard chatter from the chairs beside him, a family had gathered, a couple of too young girls were looking at him. Obviously interested. He wondered how this vacation would have played out, if he hadn’t met Aaron. Probably way different. He wondered if he thought that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Probably both. He hadn’t wanted a relationship. Now he wanted one. He just had no clue how he would manage to make it one. They lived far apart, he thought about relocating to Leeds or somewhere near where he knew Aaron lived. Was that too presumptuous?

He checked the time and ordered a drink from a server passing by. He still had a couple of hours before he had to leave. He drank his drink and tried to watch the people around him. Emptying his head of thoughts, he tried to enjoy the last hours in the sun. He could feel his skin burning, he had not been in the sun enough this stay. He didn’t regret anything though. Well maybe ‘what’s-her-name’ from the first night. But nothing since.

He went up to the room, to pack the last of his stuff. He looked around the room and saw Aaron. It was weird. He never done or felt anything like this before. He left the room, and caught a taxi to the airport, where he checked in his stuff and went to a restaurant to get some food before he had to go through customs. He walked like in a haze. When he sat down he picked up his phone to read, re-read, and rewrite the message to Aaron. He decided that he wouldn’t send it until he’d entered his own flat. It was a combined invitation, invite and request to meet. He was finally happy with his formulation and put the phone away.

He had his meal. When he’d cleared customs, he went into a tax-free shop and got some liquor and cologne. After that he walked to the gate and sat down to wait. He wanted to get home, so he could send his message, but he didn’t want to go home. He knew he would feel as lonely, if not more, in his flat, as he had done in the suit after Aaron left. It was weird that a man he’d not even knew existed last week, had this influence on him. He realised that if Aaron didn’t respond to his text. He had no plan B. It made him feel sad. He put all his money on one card as it was. If he needed a new plan, he’d come up with one.

Well on his flight, he found his seat in the middle, beside a wing, which gave him extra space for his legs. He got a window seat and beside there was a young couple. They were snuggling and kissing. He kept his eyes firmly out the window, during the whole flight. He missed Aaron even more. He started to feel like a broken record. He closed his eyes; the onboard movie was something he’d seen before. It didn’t hold his attention.

He woke up when the plane went in for landing. He got of the plane and went to get his bags. He had to wait until the last couple of bags, before he had his. By then he’d decided to eat before he’d get a taxi home. He entered one of the fast food restaurants and ordered something really greasy. It was comfort food and he knew it.

Half an hour later he sat in a taxi on his way home. Traffic was calm this time in the evening. Rush hour long since passed. He got out in front of the street door to apartment. He paid the taxi driver who unpacked the cab, gave him his bags, and some change for the bills he paid with.  
He slowly turned on the pavement, to walk up to his lonely apartment. He hoped that Aaron would respond to his text and at least get a conversation going, preferably by phone. He’d told himself that even if he’d make the first move with his text. He’d wait for Aaron to call him. He wanted to be inviting, not pathetic. Even though he felt like it. He waited for the lift. It seemed ages until it came. He went into the small space with his bags. He pressed the button to his floor.

In the lift he picked up his phone, and when the lift stopped at his floor, he took his bags and left it. He dropped his bags on the floor, before he noticed that there was someone else in the hallway. He tried to ignore the person since he didn’t want to talk to anyone. He pressed send. Almost immediately he heard that the other person in the hallway got a message on his or her phone. He looked up. His heart swelled as he saw Aaron with a guilty smile on his lips. “I thought I’d pay you a visit”. A wide smile spread on Robert’s lips. His heart throbbed, and he felt like he was on top of the world.


End file.
